RWBY: Retold
by InnocuousShark36
Summary: RWBY Retold is a re-write of RWBY's original story, changing events, adding stories and characters, etc. It is a usual start, with Ruby being accepted to beacon, meeting the others and starting her initiation. But along the way, there will be new friendly faces, new fiendish foes, and a different route through the story.
1. Retold - Pilot

**RWBY: RETOLD**

_(Pilot)_

**Alright, so how do I start this? Hello there people viewing this. I've never really done fanfic writing or storytelling much, so this is all new to me. That and i'm nervous about this, but I'll explain what this story is and what it's about. **  


**So the main title of this story is RWBY: Retold. Not that creative, but it's short and simple. This is pretty much a different take on writing RWBY, such as fixing mistakes, adding plots and new characters, etc. Pretty much changing/re-writing history. With this, I want to write a story not just because I want to make a different take on it, but to also share this with many in the fandom or who are new to RWBY that would enjoy this take on it. I am passionate about this show and do this not because I hate it, but more out of love, and to respect it. But either way, rather people like this or not, I'll be happy that someone who's read this enjoyed it. **

**Anyways, this is meant to be a taster for you reviewers and audiences, seeing how the writing and storytelling will be like and decide rather you want to continue or not. If you don't then that's fine. This takes place after volume 2 and before volume 3. Either way, I'll let you get to reading. Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY.**

A dark night in the Emerald Forest. The sound of Beowolves could be heard, howling at the shattered moon of remnant. Deep in the forest, an operation was being held down, by no other than the white fang. Two goons were guarding a cavern, walking past many machinery that the gang had brought with them. One of them stopped for a moment, as one of them went to go pick up something.

"What's wrong?", asked the first goon.

The second goon looked up at them, as he picked up a 1 lien coin. "I found myself a lucky lien."

"Sweet. What did you wish for?"

"I can't just tell you that. It would ruin the wish."

"Aw come on, don't be such a spoilsport."

Well, alright, fine. I wished to get lucky with a girl."

"Pfft. Really? That'll never happen."

Suddenly, a mysterious figure caught them by their shoulders. Their velvet eyes could be seen through the shadows. "Actually, it just might be your lucky day boys." As the two guards were surprised, they figure banged the goons' heads together quickly, knocking them both unconscious. The figure walked out of the shadows, patting their hands together for a job well done. They were no other than the blonde bimbo herself, Yang Xiao Long.

"Phew, that was easier than expected, and all of that done with stealth"

"Running in and smashing every single white fang member and exploding two drop ships, is not stealth.", Blake corrected, as she caught up to Yang,walking alongside her.

"I'll have you know it was three drop ships" Yang corrected back, with a smirk.

Blake shook her head, smiling a bit at the blonde's humour. "So where's the other two then?" Yang shrugged, not knowing where their teammates were. They turned around to see Weiss and Ruby walk out of the woods to them, with Weiss looking unappeased and Ruby being...well, Ruby.

"Sorry about the delay, someone needed to have a pee break whilst on a mission", Weiss remarked, obviously talking about Ruby.

"Well sometimes when you've gotta go, you gotta go", Ruby replied, blushing a bit.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

The team were exactly at the coordinates that they were sent to. They were standing in front of an abandoned laboratory, owned by no other than the man himself, Dr. Merlot.

Their mission from Professor Ozpin after their incident with their first encounter with the Dr, was to find his abandoned labs, & find what plans he had, and retrieve them. For this team however, they have not been so lucky to find them.

"This lab better have his plans.", Weiss said. "We've searched two labs already, & we've found nothing."

"Come on Ice Queen, maybe third time's the charm.", Yang joked.

Ignoring Yang's usual name calling, Weiss followed Ruby to the lab's entrance, along with Blake & Yang. The lab looked like all the usual ones, dark, gloomy and needed a good cleaning out. Without hesitation, Ruby and the others went in. They turned on the lights of their scrolls and looked around the laboratory, looking for anything that to them, spelled the word 'Secret plans, do not touch' on them.

"I hope we don't walk into any mutated grim.", Ruby said, feeling nervous. "Like the Beowolves, or those explody things, or even another Deathstalker"

Blake looked back at Ruby, and assured her, "Don't worry, I'm sure we destroyed them all along with his main lab."

"Hmph, as long as he doesn't have any more of those annoying robots", Weiss reminded them.

It was true, what team RWBY faced, along with JNPR, was an absolute travesty. They were first sent to find something odd, facing a few creepers and Beowolves along the way, only to find out about a crazy scientist who made mutated Grimm, planning to what in his words call, 'helping' remnant. They had also had to face red robots with spears, and white ones with grenade launchers. The last thing to remember, was facing off a mutated Deathstalker, causing Merlot to get mad and self destruct the base.

"Well we'd better find those plans, before he decides to do something else, like make a two headed Nevermore or something.", Yang said, shivering at the though.

It took the team 20 minutes of looking, searching every nook and cranny for these plans. Even Yang was getting impatient & decided to go and punch down walls, having the team needing to stop her at least once, & hopefully not twice. Weiss had started to get impatient herself. "Ugh, how long is it going to take until we find a single piece of his plans!?"

Ruby went over to Weiss & tried to calm her down. "Hey, come on now Weiss, we'll find them eventually-"

"Well how much longer? We've looked all over these labs, and we've gotten nothing."

Weiss walk over to a wall, with a red button on it. "I doubt that if I just go over to this wall, and push this red button", she'd press the button. "that a secret door will just open and reveal a secret lab area."

As she said this, a secret door would open behind her, revealing a lab that was kept away from the rest of the facility. "Have I made my point?"

The other three were dumbfounded, looking at each other, speechless of what they saw. Yang was the first to respond. "I guess third time, **is **the charm.", she'd walk past Weiss, patting her shoulder, "Way to go Weissy."

Weiss was confused, as she looked behind her, seeing the secret entrance. "What? But I...how..."

Blake shrugged at her, as she went past with Ruby skipping along. Weiss gave up, and followed them in. Inside wasn't as exciting as Ruby though it would be, such as new tech or weapons, and instead seemed like a supply closet, full of hung up blueprints, a computer with a small desktop, and a box full of parts. There was no light switch, so they still had to use their scrolls. "Yeesh, it's like a 30 year old's basement when they're living with their mom." Yang joked.

"Alright team." Ruby said, acting like a leader. "Let's search for clues!"

Immediately, Ruby dived into the box, throwing around parts as she looked in it. "Ugh, Ruby!", Weiss snapped. "You're gonna hit someone with those."

Ruby got out of the box & looked down at her feet, blushing a shade of pink. "Sorry."

The team continued to look around, searching the closets, whilst Weiss checked his computer, searching through his files. Ruby seemed to walk around a bit, looking around. Until she stopped, looking at the blueprints hung up. A lot of them seemed to be old inventions of his, one of them was some kind of walking kettle. But one blueprint seemed to have caught her eye.

It resembled a paladin that Atlas made, except it seemed as if modified with different weapons and such that Ruby didn't recognise. "Huh, what's this?", she looked up at the writing, seeing some sort of name for it, and read it out to herself. "Project...RoW...Ba...lYn? Odd name."

"Guys! Come over here!" Weiss called the rest of the team, sounding as if she'd found something. Ruby quickly grabbed the blueprint, and shoved it into her pocket, running off to Weiss.

Blake was the first to ask, "What did you find?"

"What did I find?", Weiss repeated. "I just found Merlot's stash! We're talking projects, weapons, all sorts. Hell, even stashes of dust he's stolen."

The others were impressed, especially Ruby. "Yay! Way to go Weiss!"

The heiress would gently smile at her amazement of her, but quickly hid it, blushing pink a bit "It was no problem." She'd take out her scroll from the computer, holding it in her hand. "Now all we just need to do is take this to Ozpin, and Merlot can say hello to prison in no time."

Just as she said this, the entrance had locked itself remotely. They looked at the door, surprised, yet unamused. "He locked the door, didn't he?" The other three looked at her and nodded.

"Welp, now what?", Yang asked.

Ruby looked around the small room, trying to find another way out."Hmm, well we could take that elevator" she pointed at an elevator that was there the whole time.

Blake was astonished, yet confused. "Who puts an elevator in a small room?"

Yang shrugged, "Who cares? If it's a trap, we'll kick his ass anyway."

The rest of the team agreed, and went into the elevator. They looked at the button panel, which only had two buttons, up and down. Ruby though to herself, before picking. "I say...we should go up." She pressed the up button, causing the elevator door to close, & send the team up.

"Talk about some weird building design." Weiss inspected to herself.

Ruby looked at Weiss' scroll, a bit excited. "Eh, who cares? What I care about, is that we've totally won the bet against JNPR!"

"SCORE!" The team cheered, as they all pumped their fists in the air in unison.

As the elevator had finally stopped. The door opened, & they walked out, but only to look around in shock, yet annoyance. They were all the way back, in the ruined city of Mountain Glenn.

"Aw come on! Here!? Again!?" Ruby shouted in an outrage. "How do we even end up here from an elevator!?"

First she had fallen into the city, finding out a secret plot between the white fang and Torchwick, then she and her team had to stop a bomb from going off and killing them, and now this. It seems as if this place is a bad omen to them.

Suddenly, a sound of hands clapping could be heard, echoing through the ruined city. But this wasn't just clapping, this was 'sarcastic clapping', coming from a screen projection, of Dr. Merlot, grinning at the prey he had just caught.

"Why hello there girls, long time no see." he'd look down, grinning maliciously at them. The girls brought out their weapons, ready to face whatever he'd send at them. Robots, Grimm, it didn't matter, cause either way, it was going down.

Merlot spoke up first, "Well then, it seems that once again you've all fallen into my trap."

"Shut it Merlot.", Ruby hissed back. "This time's going to be different."

Merlot looked at her with curious interest. "Oh? How so, little huntress?"

Ruby replied, acting courageous. "Because today, we're going to be taking you in, not just that but we also have all of your evil plans on Weiss' scroll!", Ruby stood there with a goofy heroic pose, pointing at the projected screen, "Therefore, your tyranny is over!"

There was an ambient silence between all of them, including the Doctor himself, unamused at the red hooded girl. "Ruby...", Weiss spoke out. "You weren't supposed to tell him that."

Ruby looked back awkwardly, feeling embarrassed. "Oh. Er, oops?"

Weiss sighed deeply, holding the bridge of her nose. "You dolt."

Merlot chuckled to himself, as he witnessed the stupidity of team RWBY for himself.

"My, you girls really aren't as clever as you show yourselves. But I already knew you had taken my plans. And besides, I actually have a surprise for all of you."

The team had gotten into their fighting stances, ready to fight. "You see team RWBY, you all actually inspired me."

They stopped, looking at each other, then back to him. Ruby was the first to question. "Er, inspire? Didn't we, you know, ruin your lab and all?"

"Indeed you did.", He replied. "But you see it goes to show how rather strong you four are for a bunch of first years. Which is why I decided to make a little something out of all of you." As he said this, he pressed a few switches. From in front of them, a circular door was opening up, steam pouring out of the crevice. Something made of machine was slowly rising up from the pit, as the steam covered it up.

"Team RWBY, I present to you..." The steam would clear, revealing the machine. "Project, RoWBalYn!" The team looked at his creation, shocked of what he has made. It was a Paladin, stolen by Atlas, but it was especially modified. It had white paint, with red lines across it, with a circular red eye on the left side. On it's left arm, was the combination of Ruby's Crescent Rose scythe, with Yang's Ember Celica gauntlet. On the right arm, was the combination of Weiss' Myrtenaster Lance, with Blake's Gambol Shroud Sword. The mechanised battlesuit towered over the four, dwarfing them in size.

Yang looked back at Merlot, scowling at him. "What the hell is this thing!?"

He smiled with malicious intent at her reaction. "Why it's an Atlesian Paladin, designed especially with all of team RWBY's weapons and skills. The perfect machine, meant to be able to destroy both Grimm **and **Huntsman alike. Now team RWBY..." The screen would turn off, with the sound of an intercom turning on, coming from the Paladin. "Let's dance, shall we?"

The mech leapt at the the quartet, slamming it's gauntlet at the ground where they stood. The four of them barely avoided it in enough time, as they each spread out. "Woah! That thing is fast." Ruby exclaimed.

The paladin faced Ruby, as it shot with it's Shroud, firing consistently. Ruby reflected the bullets by spinning her scythe, hitting them back into it. But the bullets seemed to bounce off of it's plating, not scratching the war suit at all. Blake attempted to stop it's left arm. She slid past it, tossing the jag of her weapon with the ribbon to wrap around it. She'd pull it back, attempting to keep it from moving.

Yang ran towards the behemoth, eager to punch it. "I got this!" She'd leap up, ready to give it a wallop. Suddenly, the Paladin used it's right arm to grab Yang, spinning her like it was a baseball player, readying up their throw with the ball. It aimed at Blake, and threw the blonde into the unsuspecting faunus, sending them into the ruined building blocks away.

Ruby looked in their direction, shocked. She called out to them. "Yang! Blake!"

The two laid there, stars swirling round their heads. "Soft...landing." Blake replied, not realising her soft landing was from Yang's own bosoms. Ruby wiped the sweat off her brow, sighing in relief.

Weiss urgently called out to her, "Heads up!" Ruby quickly looked back to the Mech suit. While she wasn't looking, it had lined up the sniper of Crescent, aimed straight at her. Ruby yelped, as she jumped away as it shot, the bullet flying past her and devastating three ruined buildings past her.

She looked at the wreckage, shuddering as to imagine what would have happened if it had hit her. While this was happening, Weiss took the opportunity to jump onto the Paladin, striking down her lance onto it and preparing a glyph. She froze up the centre of where she struck, the mech attempting to swipe her off, yet failing. She leapt off, firing a barrage of flame at the ice, blasting the mech.

She fell on her feet gracefully, smirking at her work. "That wasn't so hard, now we just need to get the inside of it." As soon as she took a second look, she was shocked. The Paladin was only dented by the damage, showing that not a single shot had pierced through it. It seemed like the attack was well executed, yet it lacked the firepower to pierce through it's plating.

It suddenly turned back to her, swiping it's scythe at her feet, causing her to fall off balance. It then sliced at her with it's sword, a few feet across. She fell onto the floor hard, landing on her side.

"Weiss!", Ruby called out, as she ran to her. But before she could get to her, the mechanised menace fired a shotgun spread from the gauntlet, exploding where the heiress was.

It looked straight at Ruby, knowing it's next target. "Will you look at that", Merlot spoke from the suit. "The first time the RoWBalYn has been used, and it's already incapacitated your teammates. Goes to show how far superior **my **intellect is."

He pointed at Ruby, a grin on his face. "It seems that this will already be over!" He'd laugh at her, as she looked upon her team. Blake and Yang were out, Weiss was injured, it was just her now. She just stood there, as she formed her hand into a clenched fist.

The Paladin raised it's left arm, ready to strike it's target. "It's already over, Ruby Rose." The Paladin struck down, about to hit...but suddenly, it stopped moving. Merlot questioned what was happening, until he saw with his own eye. Ruby was holding the arm in one place, a metre away from her, with just her right hand. As she looked up, he could see something was different. Her silver eyes were glowing almost white, a scowl on her face, gritting her teeth as she looked at him. He suddenly felt a bit of fear from the girl, shocked as to what he was seeing.

"**Merlot!**" She shouted at the top of her lungs, as she punched the paladin with her bare hands, sending it flying towards the next building, smashing right into it. Ruby walked to the wreckage of the building, anger building up inside. But this wasn't any power, this was the power of a silver eyed warrior, stopping the cruel from hurting the kind. This power, is the one unleashed from Ruby Rose.  
And she is pissed off.

* * *

Jaune picked up a piece of rubble from the floor, inspecting it. "Nope, no signs of an evil underground lab here." Pyrrha walked beside Jaune, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think we're going to find an underground base with a maniac like that."

As it seemed, team RWBY wasn't the only ones to be sent on the mission to find Merlot's plans. Team JNPR was also sent by Ozpin to look for Merlot's lab, going to Mountain Glenn for any luck in finding it, and the plans within it.

Nora and Ren were right behind the two, as they were still looking for any clues of the Doctor's labs. Jaune sighed, looking around, "At this point, it would be luck if we found anything." Nora quipped in the middle of them, punching the blonde boy's shoulder playfully. "Aw lighten up! We'll find that lab in no time. And when we do, I'm gonna bash his head with my hammer of justice!"

Ren nodded his head with Nora, sort of agreeing with the excited Valkyrie. Jaune was about to say something, until they heard a loud crash go on in the distance. "What the hell was that?"

Pyrrha though to herself for a second, then answered. "It might be Ruby and the others. They could have already gotten into trouble." Nora leapt up, running towards the noise. "Then let's investigate! Team JNPR to the rescue!" Pyrrha rushed to her, with Ren jogging to them. Jaune tried to call out to them, but was unsuccessful. He sighed, trying to catch up to his team. "Someday Jaune, someday."

* * *

The RoWBalYn slowly got back up from the rubble, getting back it's footing. Merlot was completely dumbfounded on what he just witnessed. Ruby Rose, a fifteen year old first year, just grabbed the arm of his creation, and without a weapon, managed to punch it back with force. Just who the hell is this girl?

He looked back to where Ruby was. She was walking towards him, anger flowing through those shining silver eyes. "What is this power of hers?" he thought to himself, trying to figure out the mystery of this girl.

Ruby stopped in her tracks, facing the madman and his machine. She lifted up a finger, pointing straight at him. She spoke, rasp in her voice, "You're going to pay for hurting my friends, you filthy psychopath." Filthy? Calling Merlot a psychopath is fine, maybe crazy or a maniac. But filthy? How dare she.

He raised the lance of his mech at her, this time casting earth dust at her. She jumped over the basic attack, drop-kicking the chassis of the Paladin with force, causing it to crack. "What?" Merlot staggered, "Impossible, she managed to damage my RoWBalYn? Why you little menace, take this!" He hit her back a few metres with the gauntlet. She pulled out her scythe, using the blade to dig into the ground and stop her moving back. The battlesuit used the ribbon to grapple onto the ceiling of the underground city, swinging at her with full force, as it had it's scythe out, ready to cut through her.

All of a sudden, the ribbon was cut off, causing the mech to crash down onto the ground, giving Ruby ample time to avoid it. She looked up to see the culprit, who was no other than Blake. She was happy to see that her teammate was alright. She shook off the negative emotion from her power, getting back to her normal self. "Great timing Blake!"

Blake jumped down to her, landing feet first. "Good to know you're getting a better control of that power. I thought you were about to go all out berserk like with that Grimm Knight." Ruby rubbed the back of her head, grinning. "Heh, glad I didn't."

They got back to being serious, looking back at the Paladin that was getting back up.

They were joined by Yang and Weiss, ready for round two. "Good thing our aura took most of that damage", Weiss said in relief, glad that her bones weren't broken like glass. "But how are we supposed to damage this thing?"

"Punch it really hard?", Yang asked. The rest of the team looked at her unamused, their expression showing the answer. "I'll take that as a no."

The Paladin faced them, it's intercom turning back on, "I don't know what kind of sugar rush that power surge was, but either way you can't beat me. Like I said, this Paladin is designed out of all of you. RoWBalYn has **no** weaknesses."

Team RWBY faced him in despair, hopeless as to how they were going to fight this behemoth. Maybe this was the end for them, that there really was no way of beating the madman. But that all changed in a matter of seconds.

Ruby felt a slight annoyance in her side, putting her hands in her pocket to feel for what it was. She found something that felt like a piece of paper, and pulled it out. Folding it back to the way it was, she realised exactly what it was. It was the blueprint of the Paladin she found back at the lab. She looked at the blueprint carefully, attempting to spot anything that shouted 'weakness' at her face. Since Ruby was a video games connoisseur, or so she though of herself to be, there must be something like a generator on the back of it that they needed to beat up.

That's when she spotted two things. One, the left eye of it that looked similar to Merlot's, and two, a dust powered generator inside of it's chassis, "Ruby Rose you are a genius", She though to herself.

"Now time to die, team RWBY!", The Doctor shouted, aiming the Paladin's sniper at them. Ruby turned to Weiss, ordering her. "Weiss! Gravity!" Weiss looked back at her with confusion, but then realised what she meant. She stabbed her lance into the ground, summoning a black glyph below each of them. She then activated them, sending the quartet into the air as they hardly avoided the bullet from the sniper.

With the team in the air, Yang was the first to ask Ruby. "Alright Rubes, what's the plan? Since I know you have one." Ruby looked at her sister, smiling with confidence. "See that eye?", she pointed at the paladin's circular red eye, gaining their attention. "He must be using that to see where we are. So when I disable it, go with the rest." Though it didn't sound like much of a plan, they agreed. Cause if it's one thing that team RWBY can do, it's knowing how to improvise the plan.

Ruby rushed towards the Paladin with her semblance, aiming the sniper right at it's eye. She lined up the shot perfectly, firing it right into the centre of it, destroying Merlot's vision from the mech. "Gah! I cant see anything out there!" He exclaimed, unable to know where he was going from the inside of it. Blake and Weiss took the opportunity, leaping down to it's right. Weiss summoned two glyphs below it's legs, summoning ice and freezing it's legs onto the ground.

It attempted to swipe at Blake, but the Cat girl was too nimble for him. She jumped onto the tip of it's sword, leaping backwards onto the roof of a building. Once again, she wrapped her ribbon around it's arm, but this time was different. Yang leapt up to the roof of where she was, assisting her. "Let me give ya a hand or two kitty cat."

She'd grab the right arm, using her strength to keep it still. "Don't say that sentence ever again..." Blake replied, displeased with her cat jokes.

"What do you think you girls are doing!?" Merlot shouted, attempting to find a way to gain back the RoWBalYn's sights. With the Paladin temporarily incapacitated, Ruby once again used her semblance to speed towards the mechanised behemoth. She got out her scythe, readying her next move. She looked to Weiss and yelled. "Gravity!" Weiss understood the command, aiming the lance behind her leader. She summoned a gravity glyph, that launched the red-tipped girl towards the Paladin.

Ruby spun round faster and faster, as she got closer to the Mech suit. Until finally, she went completely past it, slicing through the right arm and tearing it straight off of the machine. After she landed, she looked back to the wreckage of the Paladin's right arm, getting a better work of her handiwork.

"Way to go Ruby." Yang cheered. "You really are a **cut** above the rest." Blake placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a dead panned look. "Yang No."

"Yang yes."

Weiss cleared her throat, catching the other's attention. "We still have a lunatic in a Paladin to deal with." The others agreed, getting ready for their next move. The RoWBalYn had managed to break out of the ice, facing back towards the team. Merlot had finally managed to get back the sights of the Paladin, and saw the damage they had incurred to it. "Gah! Look at what you've done to my glorious creation!" Merlot shouted, looking upon the wreckage of it's right arm. "You're going to pay for that. Both hypothetically **and** literally."

He aimed the sniper at them once more, as he got them to prepare for his next move. But instead of shooting at them, he aimed the sniper at the cavern's ceiling. Team RWBY was confused as to what he was doing, but they still kept to being cautious as to whatever he was scheming. He fired a round into the ceiling, causing a slight quake. There was a short silence amongst them, as the sound dissipated.

"Was that it? Hey, you know that missed us, right?" Weiss questioned, confused as to what he was aiming for.

The madman merely smiled at them, and replied. "I wasn't aiming for you." As he said this, the ceiling suddenly started breaking, causing chunks of rock to fall down into the ruined city. Blake and Ruby almost got hit by the debris, as it crashed onto the floor. Merlot seized the opportunity, knocking the faunus into a building whilst punching the leader with it's gauntlet, launching her away from the group.

"Ruby!", Yang and Weiss exclaimed, as they went to her rescue. But it was hopeless, as the machine smashed it's gauntlet into the ground in front of them, launching them back. Meanwhile, Ruby slowly got up, her left arm being damaged by the impact of the mech. The Paladin charged at the wounded leader, ready to chop her up with the scythe. Merlot boomed at the top of his voice, "This is the end for you!" This time he wouldn't miss. No one would stop him, no one could get in his way. This was the end for the red hooded girl, known as Ruby Rose.

The Paladin raised it's scythe as it charged her, and curve it down quickly towards her and...missed? Somehow the Paladin swung down and missed it's target. "What the!?", Merlot exclaimed, baffled as to what went wrong. He'd try to move the arm, but something was wrong. It almost seemed as if something was jamming it in place. or something was pulling onto it.

Ruby looked up to see that it was Pyrrha Nikos, her savior who was using her semblance to control the metal of the Paladin. She looked down to Ruby, greeting her. "Hi Ruby. Sorry for the late arrival"

Ruby smiled in relief at her. "Trust me, any timing is good."

Jaune jumped down from the rubble next to them. "Nora, do the thing."

Nora would run towards the Paladin, eager to smash it up. "Doing the thing!" She launched herself up by hitting down her hammer onto the ground, letting gravity do the rest. She fell down, slamming the hammer right onto the top of the chassis where Weiss once dented it, causing the plating to smash off, and make the Paladin tumble back a few metres. Merlot looked in shock at the damage that had been caused by the crazy ginger. "No! My beautiful creation!"

Nora jumped back down in front of the machine, sticking her tongue at him. Merlot tightened his fist at this mockery, his voice raised. "Out of all the eight of you, I hate **you** in particular."

As Jaune helped up Ruby, the rest of his team got back together. "The hell is that thing Ruby?" Jaune asked.

She answered him shortly, "Atlesian Paladin, has our weapons and skills, crazy doc."

Jaune nodded, understanding what she explained. "Alright, so how do we beat it."

"Well we haven't figured that out yet." Ruby answered.

As the paladin marched towards them, Ruby looked closer to it's smashed chassis on the top. There seemed to be a generator, powered by dust shards. That's when Ruby remembered about it's second weakness. "That's it. The generator on the top, we just have to disable it. All I need is to prepare a shot while you guys keep it steady."

Even though this plan sounded good, Pyrrha was concerned for Ruby's injury, "Are you sure you can make she shot with a damaged arm?

Ruby looked at her, determination filling her silver eyes. "Yep."

"Alright, sounds good to me.", Jaune replied, agreeing with Ruby.

The rest of team JNPR would would prepare for combat. She ran off to the nearest building, whilst they charged at the mech suit. It fireed off a shotgun spread at them, making the quartet avoid it by spreading apart from each other. The Paladin would go for Jaune first. It punched at him, only for it to luckily be blocked with Jaune's shield. Ren fired at the eye of the mech, attempting to make a distraction for Jaune. Thankfully it worked, as it faced it's attention at the silent teammate.

Meanwhile, Ruby used her semblance to quickly get on top of the building. She'd aim her sniper at the Paladin, trying to line up her shot as she attempted to ignore the pain in her left arm. While she was doing this, She signalled them that she was ready. They got the message, as they were getting his attention, facing towards Ruby. While the Paladin rushed Ren, Pyrrha once again used her metal-kinesis, making the mech unable to move. Pyrrha signalled the Red hooded girl with a thumbs up. Ruby made sure the shot was lined perfectly at the generator, and fired off the shot straight towards it.

Even though it seemed as if they had this, Merlot proved that he had one more trick up his sleeve. He pressed a button, that launched a couple of missiles at Pyrrha, forcing her to stop and avoid the attack. With this advantage, he got the Paladin to avoid the bullet, only grazing the side of the chassis. Everyone was surprised from this move, dumbstruck as to what to do now.

Merlot laughed at their wasted attempt. "You fools. Did you really think I'd fall for Pyrrha's semblance? I've planned a contingency for anything, there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"True, but I can."

"Huh?" Merlot quickly looked to the voice that spoke. He was shocked to see that it was Yang, right on top of his generator. Yang shot a smug look at him, making one last bad pun. "You're going out with a Yang." She fired her gauntlet at the generator and jumped away from it as it blew up. Merlot was devastated at what he witnessed. "No! My Paladin!" The machine lost power, falling onto the ground with a loud crash. It was finally done. The RoWBalYn was no more.

Ruby jumped down from the building, rushing back to the others. She'd cheer for her big sister. "yeah, way to go Yang!" Everyone was relieved, finally able to catch a break from the fighting. Meanwhile, Weiss was walking back to the others, supporting Blake all the way to them. "Yeah don't worry about us, totally fine."

They laughed at the heiress' sarcastic remark, helping them both out. But even though it was a happy moment, they still knew that they had to deal with Merlot.

Ruby used her scythe to pull open the entrance of the Paladin, pulling out Merlot and throwing him onto the floor. He scrambled back up, infuriated. "When I get out, you are all going to pay for-" Yang punched him, shutting him up as he put a hand to his face, groaning at the pain.

"Yang! No need to be **that** violent." Ruby exclaimed.

Yang would shrug, "Sorry, just wanted to relief a bit of stress. That and he's also annoying when he goes on." Jaune agreed, as he got out some cuffs, and put them onto the doc's hands behind his back. They got him up, escorting him out of the underground city, and finally getting outside. Weiss sighed in relief, smelling the fresh air. "Let's hope we don't have to come back here again." They would all nod in agreement, hoping this was the last time.

While Ruby went to call for a lift from Beacon, they sat over at a ruined park, with Merlot custody. Blake sat there, questioning something in her head. Yang noticed this and asked her. "Got something on your mind?"

Blake would look up at her and replied. "Just one thing. If Merlot works by himself, and only we and Ozpin know of his existence, then how did the White Fang know about him and the lab. And further yet, why were they there as if they were guarding it?" This question got to everyone, as they tried to figure out the answer. All of a sudden, Merlot silently chuckled to himself, catching Pyrrha's attention.

"What's so funny?" Pyrrha questioned, Everyone else looking at him curiously.

Merlot looked at them, a threatening look in his eye as he answered her. "Let's just say, I made friends with a charming man with a great hat."

They looked at him, worried as to what he said. Until Jaune had realised and asked, "Wait, you don't mean..."

But before he could get an answer, a drop ship came over them, not belonging to Beacon at all, but the white fang. there was a shot fired from the ship, right into the middle of them all that made smoke come from where the ground was shot. It fogged up their view, rendering them unable to see. When the smoke cleared up, Merlot was gone.

"Sorry, but I believe this scientist belongs to me kids."

They would look to where the voice came from and were startled as to who it was. From the side of the ship was no other than the charming crime leader Roman Torchwick himself, wish his mute, ice cream-looking right hand gal, Neopolitan.

"But thank you so much for bringing him back kiddies. I'll see you next time."

Ruby attempted to stop the ship from going, but she was stopped by Merlot, who shot her weapon out of her hand. He blew a raspberry at her, as the drop ship fled off with the villains.

The eight students stood there in disbelief, unable to process fully as to what the hell happened. Until Jaune spoke up first. "Did we just uh, do that all for nothing?" Weiss rolled her eyes at what he said, holding up her scroll to him. "We still have his plans you dunce. Though it's still annoying that he got away. Again."

Ruby walked up to them, attempting to cheer them up. "On the bright side, we'll have another chance to kick his butt again. Along with Clockwork Orange and triple sundae"

Nora and Yang liked the sound to that, pounding their fists together in agreement. "For now though, let's just get this info back to Ozpin."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement. "Right, there's always another chance."

A few minutes later, a Beacon drop ship would finally arrive, landing at the site. They would all go in, with Ruby went last. She'd look back at Mountain Glenn, giving it one last wave goodbye, before getting in. The drop ship would launch, flying back to Beacon to give Ozpin the report of their mission.

In the distance of this, a figure watched as the vehicle flew off, red eyes emanating from where they were. For their hunt for these students, had just begun.

_End_

**Author's Notes**

**So there you have it. I'll be honest, I was really happy about the time and effort I put into this, and will hopefully get to planning & writing the first volume. Though it may sound like an excuse, I have lately been having a low self esteem for this, so it may take a while before I get to writing the first episode. Either way, if you read through all this and enjoyed it, then thank you very much and i'm glad you liked it. If you didn't enjoy it then that's alright, this isn't meant for everyone. Anyways, seeya possibly in the next chapter or so.  
**


	2. Volume 1, Chapter 1 - Ruby Rose

_RWBY: Retold_

_Volume 1, Chapter 1_

_**Ruby Rose**_

_**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth  
**_

* * *

**Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, by-products, of a forgotten past. ****Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm, set their sights on man and all of his creations. ****These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.  
****However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately names "Dust. ****Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life.  
****But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return. ****So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed...there will be no victory in strength.  
****But perhaps...victory is in the simpler things. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul, to light up the future.**

The city of Vale, a town full of many wonders. Full of shops, buildings, people, and especially danger. Below the shattered moon of Remnant this very night, one little event that occurs, will begin one big ripple throughout this world.

Between a dark alleyway, walked out a tall menacing man. He wore a red-lined white suit, with long black pants, with black shoes and gloves with buckled sleeves. He had a small grey scarfed wrapped around his neck, along with a bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. Among this man's face, he had long ginger hair, its bangs covering his right eye, whilst his left showed dark green pupils, black eyeliner tracing around. This cunning mastermind, was named Roman Torchwick.

The man smirked, as he lit his cigar, as he looked at the building with the name "From Dust Till Dawn" highlighted on the front of it. He was joined with a pack of goons behind him. They all wore the same outfit, which consisted of a black suit and pants, with a white shirt, red tie, including hats with a red band, and red shades.

The charming man walked towards the building, his subordinates walking behind him, as people backed away in fear of these criminals.

He entered the shop, looking around it. The shop had all sorts of dust, from fire and electric, to water and earth. Anything that a huntsman could ever need. At the front was a reception desk, with an old man behind it, shaking nervously in fear. The henchmen looked around the shop, eyes on the displays of dust behind the glass.

Roman went up to the elderly shopkeeper, flicking his cigar, and spoke, "You know, it's hard to find a dust shop open this late. I mean, who doesn't want to be up at this time of night and get robbed?"

He flicked his fingers, getting one of his goons to aim a gun at the defenceless old man. The shopkeeper looked in fear, as he silently pressed a button under the receptionist desk. He quickly raised his hand, answering, "A-Alright, please don't hurt me! Just take my lien and-"

He was suddenly interrupted by Roman, putting a finger to the shopkeeper's mouth as he shushed him. "A very nice offer, but sadly we're not here for any money. Though all this dust you have will do very nice for a...let's say, 'exchange'". He'd flick his fingers again, this time signalling the goons to start looting the displays filled with dust. "Though, it seems ridiculous to have a dust shop, and not have any security now, doesn't it?"

As he asked this, a door would bang open, out coming two security guards, wearing suits and sunglasses and equipped with rifles. They would aim at Torchwick, with one of them ordering him and the goons, "All of you put your weapons away and stand down! Don't make ask twice!"

At this, the cunning ginger chuckled as this, expecting this moment to happen. He would aim his cane at the two and smirked, "I think it should be the other way around, don't you think?"

The two guards looked at his cane, then back to him. They then began to laugh at his response. One replied, "What are you going to do? Turn your cane into a gun?" As they continued laughing, Roman pressed a trigger on his cane, the tip of it opening as he shot the two dead on their tracks. The shopkeeper looked in horror, as Roman brought back his cane, blowing the smoke from the end of it. "Yes."

A henchman put down a case in front of the shopkeeper, still pointing the gun at him, and orders him, "Crystals. Burn. Uncut."

The old man listened to his order, proceeding to fill the case. Meanwhile, the other henchmen would open another case, stored with cylinders they would pull out to fill with dust. As they were doing this, one of them wandered away, looking for more dust. His attention was taken from the faint sound of music coming from somewhere. He'd look around the side to see a girl in a red cloak with headphones on, humming as she was browsing.

He'd unsheathe his sword, walking towards the mysterious girl. He would talk to her, "Hey you", but he got no answer. "Hello? I'm talking to you", again, no answer. "Hey idiot! Over here!" He gave up, and went to the girl, turn her around and dropping her hood, to reveal a surprised face.

The young girl is fair-skinned, with gleaming silver eyes, and has short black hair with red amongst the tips. She wore a black long-sleeved dress, with a high collar and red trim on her sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wore a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces and trims around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak, fastened to her shoulders by crosses.

He motions for her to take off the headphones. She does so, finally answering the henchman, "Yes sir?"

"I'm asking you to put your hands in the air ya runt."

"Um, are you robbing me?"

"Well actually no, I was just wondering what isle was the dumbass section. Of course you're being robbed!"

She'd smile, facing him, "Ohh...cool. I haven't gotten to beat someone up before."

He was confused at what she said, "Huh? Like you could...hey, what are you-hey wait!"

Torchwich was outside, was his goons stood there counting up the dust. One of them asked, "Hey, where's Kevin?"

His answer was immediately given, as the henchman was smashed through the glass, flying onto the floor face first. They all turned to look, shocked as to what happened. From the smashed window, the girl jumped out and landed, turning to look at them and giving them a cheeky smile.

"Sir, what do we do?", one asked Roman. He turned to look at him and replied, "Deal with her. It's just a little girl".

As he said this, she got out a weapon from behind her back. She unlocks it, revealing to be a massive scythe, bigger than her. She calls this weapon; Crescent Rose. The goons looked to this scythe in a bit of fear, as others jaw-dropped. Roman responded, "With a very big scythe..whelp, good luck".

He'd signal them to go after her. The goons would pull out their weapons, as they charged at the caped girl. She struck her weapon to the ground, flying into the air as she made a couple of henchmen fall to the ground. She'd suddenly disappear in a clutter of rose petals, appearing behind another and kicking him into two more. Two of them saw her, firing at her direction.

With great speed, the girl avoided each bullet, as she turned her scythe into a sniper form, firing back non-piercing rounds at the two and hitting them. One was behind the girl, running towards her with a hatched. She would turn around and jump behind the goon, hitting him back with her weapon away to Roman's feet.

He'd look at the girl with mild irritation, yet almost intrigued. He'd pick up the case from the fallen henchman, as he dropped his cigar and crushed it under his cane. "You are some kid", He responded to her. Sirens could be heard closing in onto the scene in the distance. "Thanks to you little red, it's been an eventful night, and I'd love to stick around". He'd raise his cane at her. "But I'm afraid this is where we part ways." he fired at the girl, causing her to shoot the ground and leap over it.

As she looked back up he was gone from where he was. She looked around, until she saw him climbing up a ladder near a building. She looked at the shopkeeper inside and asked, "Is it alright if I go after him?" The shopkeeper gave her a thumbs up. She'd set off, going after the criminal.

Roman had made it to the roof and walked over to the other side. Suddenly, the girl came high-flying, landing behind him. "Not so fast!" She'd yell at him.

"He looked back, unamused at her. "Persistent little..."

As she readied to fight him, a getaway Bullhead rose from in front of him. It would open the hatch from the side of it, letting Roman jump into the ship. He turned around, looking at the Red-hooded girl, holding up a red dust crystal. "End of the line, Red."

He'd throw it at her feet and shot it, causing it to explode and launch her back. "Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" He laughed at her humiliating tumble, until suddenly, someone else came onto the roof out of the blue. "Huh?"

It appeared to be a woman, with light-blonde hair tied in a bun with a curl hanging down to the right side of her face. Her eyes are a bright green, behind her thin ovular glasses, and she had dangling teal earrings that matched the hanging pendant on her collar.  
She wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare with pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wore black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped Bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara.

The girl knew who exactly this woman was. This was no other than Glynda Goodwitch, and this woman is one of the most skilled huntresses in Remnant.  
The woman stood in front of the girl, as she casted a protective circle over them with her weapon, which was unusual, as it was a riding crop that acted like a wand. Glynda would wave her weapon, and summoned several streaks of purple light at the aircraft.

Roman tumbled around at the impact of the attack, until finally getting his balance back. He rushed to the cockpit, where a mysterious figure of a woman was struggling to get control of the ship. Roman retorted to her, "You know, it would be really helpful if I had some help with this huntress." The figure got up, shoving Roman back as she went to the back of the airship whilst he took over the controls, "Pushy much."

Glynda aimed above the craft, and casted a dark storm-cloud over it. Then at a flick of her wand, she summoned jagged hail from the the clouds, pummelling the jet and breaking through the window, narrowly missing the criminal inside.

The mysterious woman on board the craft reached the back of the craft. She aimed at the huntress with the palm of her hand, and casted a burst of flames at her. Glynda blocked the flames, but not enough as the woman spread out her flames, reaching around her and the red-hooded girl. Glynda grabbed the girl and jumped back from the fire, as the unknown woman destroyed the part of the roof of where they were.

Finally gaining back control of the aircraft, Roman manoeuvred the Bullhead around, ready to fly out. The red-tipped girl finally acted, getting out her scythe to it's sniper form and shot at the pyromaniac woman. It was useless, as she merely grabbed the bullet with two fingers, looking back at the red-hooded girl, giving her a glare with her hot amber eyes before the hatch of the craft closed, and flew off.

The red-hooded girl looked at the huntress in amazement, "Wow! You're a Huntress!"

"Can I have your autograph!?" she pleaded, with an awe-stricken face.

Glynda looked at her, and asked, "What is your name dear?"

"Oh, it's Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"Well then Miss Rose, you're in deep trouble."

Ruby turned from a smile, to a frown immediately hearing those words, "Oh…"

* * *

Ruby sat at a table in a dark room, underneath a bright light as she twiddled her fingers in slight embarrassment for ending up here. Glynda was pacing around the table, with a tablet computer that had camera footage of the events which had occurred at the dust shop.

Glynda spoke first, "I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."

"But they started it!" Ruby retorted back to her.

"Well if it were up to me, you would be sent home…with a pat on the back."

Ruby's frown would begin to turn into a smile.

"With a slap on the wrist." Glynda would smack the table with her crop, Ruby hardly avoiding it as she gave out an "Eeek!"

"But lucky for you, there is actually someone here who would like to meet you."

She moves out of the way for Ruby, as someone walked out to the light from the room. It was a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features, with black eyebrows. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He is carrying with him a plate of cookies and a mug filled with coffee.

Finally, the man spoke, "Ruby Rose..." he leaned in to look at her face, as he payed most of his attention at her eyes, "You, have silver eyes."

"Uh, um..." Ruby was speechless to what the man said, nervous as what to say.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" He asked, gesturing his head to the tablet Glynda was holding, showing Ruby's fighting with the henchmen.

"S-Signal Academy" Ruby replied sheepishly.

"So this academy taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed for a huntsman?"

"Well, one teacher in particular."

The man was intrigued with the girl, "Interesting..."

He put down the plate of cookies onto the table in front of Ruby. She looked at them, nervous to pick one up. He noticed and added, "Go ahead, they are for you." She tentatively picks one up, eating it in a single bite. Then she ate the next, and the next, not seeing any rebuttal, starts shoving the rest into her mouth. He chuckled a bit at the energy of this caped teen.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow with a drinking habit..."

Ruby responded, her mouth full of cookies, "Oh that's my uncle!" She'd swallow the food, wiping her mouth, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage until he took me under his wing. Now I can fight all cool and stuff like- Hiyah! Hooowaaah! Kacha!" she proceeded to make karate-style poses and noises, as an attempt to make an example.

The man would chuckle again at her humour. "So I've noticed." He'd sit down opposite of Ruby, leaning in a bit. "And what is an innocent, adorable fifteen year old girl such as yourself doing at a school to train warriors?"

Ruby thought for a second before responding, then answered, "Well...I want to be a Huntress like my mom, and protect the people out there who cant fight back against people like that Torchwick guy."

The man took interest in what she said, "A good reason. So can you tell me what your mother's name is, and where she is?"

Ruby turned from enthusiastic to a sad look, as she answered, "Her name was Summer Rose but...She's dead."

He sat back, a feeling of past guilt looming over him for asking her that question. "I apologise if I've upset you."

She quickly responded, "No, no, no! It's ok, really. Besides, It just gives me more of a reason to keep on trying to be like her someday."

The man slightly smiled at the girl's positivity. He'd look at her and ask "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do, you're Professor Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Well Ruby, I knew your mother quite well, and I have to say that she and her team was one of the best at my academy. Which is why I'd like to proposition for you to come to beacon as soon as possible."

Ruby perked up in shock and excitement, whilst Glynda turned to Ozpin in shock **and** confusion.

"Yes I would love that oh my gosh yes yes yes!" Ruby was excited beyond belief, as Ozpin smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Glynda leaned down to him, asking sternly, "Ozpin, are you sure about this? She's two years younger than we allow and-"

Ozpin put up a hand to interrupt her, sipping his coffee. "I assure you Glynda, this is one of my best decisions yet. I think.

* * *

A large airship, holding countless of new students ready to become huntsmen is flying it's way to beacon. These students are all ready to prepare and become the best that they can be in all of remnant. Meanwhile, one of these students, Ruby Rose, were being crushed to death by a bear hug from their own sister.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Ruby's sister exclaimed, crushing her sister unintentionally.

Ruby gasped for breath, "Please stop...crushing bones."

Her sister put her down, letting her finally catch air. Ruby's sister was a tall busty blonde named Yang Xiao Long. Strangely enough yes, they were both related. Yang is a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden long hair, that reached down to her lower back, her hair is worn loose and fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black.  
She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. She also wears an orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves.

Yang responded, "I can't help it when I'm proud of my lil' sis."

"Really Yang, it was nothing.

"What do you mean? It's so incredible I can picture the news headline; Ruby Rose, taking on a gang at a dust shop and getting into beacon academy at the age of fifteen.

Everyone at beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

Ruby retorted, "Well I don't wanna be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want any knees! I just want to be like every other normal girl with regular knees."

Yang was slightly confused at her behavior, "What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

Ruby sighed, answering, "Of course I am...It's just, i've been moved ahead two years. I'm really nervous and I don't want people to think I'm treated special or anything."

Yang gave her a one armed hug, her head squished next to her breast as she replied "But you **are** special to me."

Before Ruby could continue to struggle out of her hug, their attention was drawn to the projection screen came on. It was the Vales News Network playing, as it talked about last night's incident. Yang looked at Ruby and said, "Looks like we get to see the juice of last night."

The screen cut to a lady named Cyril, next to an image of a mugshot of Roman, "The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who has continued to evade the authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa.

The mugshot changes to Lisa, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!", followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turns dark, when members of the White Fand disrupted the ceremony of Mayor Augur's Appreciation ceremony...

The news feed is suddenly cut off by a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch replacing it.

The hologram spoke, "Hello students, and welcome to Beacon Academy."

Yang asked, "Who's that?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Ah, ok"

"You all are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy." Ruby looked down at the floor, rubbing her arm slightly out of feeling nervous.

"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect Remnant." The hologram dissapeared.

Ruby heared the amount of cheering from the other students, and turned to where they were looking. From there, she got excited at what she saw. "Look, you can see Signal from up here!" She'd look through the mirror to see below at the academy. "I guess home isn't too far after all."

Yang placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling at Ruby, "Beacon's our home now"

A blonde-haired boy could be heard vomiting nearby. He groaned and hunched back, running towards the back of the ship. Yang and Ruby looked back to each other.

"I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said as she rolled her eyes.

Ruby agreed, "It was a nice moment while it lasted."

The airship approached Beacon Academy, flying across a large body of water. "I wonder who we're gonna meet. I just hope they're better than the Vomit Boy over there-oh Yang gross! You have Puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Get-get away! Get away from me! I don't want it to touch me!"

**End**

**Author's Notes  
So that was the start for this story, and there's more to come around. Chapter 2 and 3 will be a lot more similar to the main Chapter 2 and 3, but Chapter 4 will introduce a new someone to the story.  
****Any ways, stay tuned and hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Volume 1, Chapter 2 - The Shining Beacon

RWBY: Retold

_Volume 1, Chapter 2_

**The Shining Beacon, Part 1**

Several ships carrying many students came towards the academy, their main one docking at the entrance of the school. As soon as the ship's front opened, the blonde-haired boy ran over to the nearest trash can, hunching over it as he vomits into it. Ruby and Yang walked out of the carrier ship amongst with several other students, heading out to the paved path at the front of the school, having a better look at the academy.

Amongst it is a long, wide avenue leading up to the main academy buildings and their large, impressive main doorway, which opens up to a large amphitheatre surrounded by a double ring of colonnades bisected by the main avenue with the outer ring rising high over the main entrance to the academy itself. The avenue is marked with trees and flag-draped light-poles, as well as a number of impressive aqueduct-like features and archways. In front of the entrance to the main amphitheatre is a large statue and fountain of a Huntsman and Huntress standing atop a rock, beneath which a Beowolf cowers. There's also a large circular pond feature surrounded by a pathway and a garden of red trees. The main avenue is also referred to as the courtyard.

But it's biggest and most commonly known and seen part, is the beacon tower. The tower was surmounted by a number of green spheres or lights, as well as an intricate clockwork mechanism consisting of many interlocking cogs and gears. Situated immediately below this is Ozpin's office, which sits high above the clouds and affords an impressive view of the surrounding area.

Ruby and Yang looked at the academy in awe of it's amazing structure, as all they could both say was "Wow."

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this. Not even whoever's in charge down there" said Yang.

Ruby rushed up to Yang, excited. "Oh my gosh sis! Look over there, that person has a collapsible staff! Oh, and over there! She's got a fire sword! A freaking fire Sword!"

She'd attempt to rush over to them until Yang pulled her caffeine-like sister back by the hood. "Woah there sis. Chill out, They're just weapons."

Ruby looked back at Yang as if she was offended, scoffing at what she said whilst they continued to walk. "They're not 'just weapons' Yang, they're an extension of huntsmen and huntresses and a part of us! And they're super duper cool!"

Yang crossed her arms, looking at her sister curiously. "Well then why can't you swoon over your weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

They stopped by the fountain as Ruby transformed her weapon into it's scythe form, hugging it so comfortably, "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose. It's just so much better when I get to see new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better."

Yang playfully pushed Ruby's hood down over her face, laughing a bit at her sister's excitement. "Come on Rubes, why don't you go and make some friends? Then you can awe at their weapons with them."

Ruby took off her hood, puffing her cheeks out, "But...why would I need friends when I have you?"

Yang stood there, putting her hands together to think of her answer before replying to her. "Well Ruby, the thing is that I might not always be around with you. That and we have no idea what teams we might end up in." Ruby looked down, upset at the truth. "But look on the bright side, you'll get to meet so many new people here. That's something good, right?"

Ruby looked up to her, nodding her head slightly. Yang smiled back, patting her sister's back a bit, "That's the spirit. Now come on, we'd better get going."

Ruby replied, "Actually uh, I'm just gonna hang here a bit." Yang understood, letting her go as she walked off without her. When Yang was gone, Ruby sighed to herself, rubbing her arm a bit. She felt so nervous of her new start here. And she'd hate to agree but, Yang was right. Who knows who's team she was going to end up in, never mind who she **was** going to work with.

She turned around to walk to the fountain to think more. But as soon as she did, she realised one thing. She was completely lost. She was soon in a complete panic, as she looked around frantically. Wasn't there a map or something or where everything was? Hell, even a sign saying 'this way' or something?

She ran on a path leading to at least somewhere, until suddenly, she knocked into a luggage cart, sending the cases flying as she fell down onto the pavement. As she got up rubbing her head from the minor pain Someone was standing over her.

"What are you doing!?" they asked, sounding rather agitated.

Ruby reacted quickly from the voice and got up from the pavement. She looked at the person that asked her the question in that tone.

The stranger is a pale-skinned young woman with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-centre bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint colour gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same colour gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

Ruby replied back to the girl, apologising, "Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the amount of damage you could have caused?"

Ruby picked up a briefcase, looking at it. "Uuhhh...no?"

The girl snatched the briefcase from the red-tipped girl, "Give me that!" She opened up the briefcase to reveal it's contents. The case is filled with dust, so shiny it twinkles under the bright beams of the sun. "This is dust – mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uhh..."

"Ugh, what are you, brain dead?" She pulled out a vial of red dust and shut the case, holding it in front of Ruby's nose. "Dust! As in dangerous material that can explode when you drop it you dunce!"

Ruby replied, though nervously, "I...I know what dust it..." She started to cough from the dust that was pouring into her face as the girl held it out in front of her.

The white-haired girl snapped at her, "Are you even listening to what I'm saying to you at all? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Ruby received more and more dust to her face, until finally she sneezes, causing the dust to erupt and explode into flames, snowflakes and electricity right onto the white-haired girl. The bottle she held flies over the courtyard, rolling into another stranger's feet. This stranger picks up up the bottle, looking at the logo on the side of it. She looked up from the book she was reading, looking over at the scene before her.

The white girl wiped off the soot from herself, looking back at the red-hooded girl. "You are unbelievable! Is this how irresponsible the students at beacon are here these days?!"

Ruby felt embarrassed, quickly apologising to her, "I'm really, really sorry about that0 I didn't mean to-!"

"Ugh, you are a complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to even be attending an academy like this?"

Ruby looked down, tapping her fingers together in anxiousness, "Well, I-I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know! We're here to fight monsters, not run into each other and act like idiots."

Ruby wanted to say something, but she was too anxious and nervous to.

"Honestly, do you have any idea who I am?"

The stranger went up to them, finally speaking, "Weiss Schnee, right?"

The two girls looked towards to who had said that.

The stranger is a fair-skinned young woman with amber eyes and long, wavy black hair. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop under-shirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a colour gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, and has purple eyeshadow in cats-eye style.

The stranger approached with the bottle in hand, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world.

Weiss smiled smugly at the stranger's words, "Finally! Some proper recognition of-"

The stranger cut her off, continuing. "The same company that is infamous for it's controversial labour forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss looked at the raven-haired girl, angrily whilst Ruby chuckled, immediately stopping herself. "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of...Ugh!" She went up to the girl and swiped the bottle from her, walking off in a huff as her helpers gathered the luggage and followed her.

Ruby sighed, looking down a bit. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day."

The girl walked up to Ruby, asking her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so...sorry that you had to stick up for me there."

"Don't be, to be honest she deserved it for the way she was treating you."

Ruby in a way did agree with her, even though she did mess up and caused the heiress to snap at her. On the other hand, she did seem like a stuck up brat.

"Well thanks anyway. Oh, right um, I'm Ruby Rose.

"I'm Blake Belladonna, nice to meet you."

Ruby lightly smiled at the newly met girl, "You too" she went back to an anxious look, "Um, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a bit, you know, getting used to this place still..."

Blake acknowledged, "Sure thing, just don't let the heiress get to you." She left the red-hooded girl as she asked, walking along the path.

When she was finally gone, Ruby gave up, collapsing to the ground on her back, sighing once again. "Welcome to Beacon..."

She layed there, feeling a bit depressed, until a shadow came over to her. A hand reached over to her, offering a help back up. She looked up to see that it was the blonde-haired boy that threw up on the airship from before.

He is a tall young man with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. Covering his hoodie is a white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off above his lower abdomen, and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers which have "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. He has elbow guards with cords strung through them, and he wears black high tops. He has two belts criss-crossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back.

He said to her, "Uh hey. I'm Jaune."

She took his offer, taking his hand, "Ruby" she got up. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Insides the walls of beacon were filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, down which Ruby and Jaune are walking. They were talking to each other whilst walking. "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on." Jaune said to her in a slightly annoyed tone.

Ruby laughed a bit before replying, "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind."

Jaune looked to her, smiling a bit, "Oh yeah? What if I called you...Crater Face?"

She looked back at him, wailing her arms around. "Hey! That explosion was an accident! Also you saw that!?"

Jaune replied, "Not really, I just heard a loud bang and headed towards it. That's when I found you layed down next to a crater in the ground. Speaking of which, what happened?"

Ruby looked down a bit, as she told him, "oh you know, got someone angry, sneezed on some dust and caused it to explode, not really the best first day at a school."

Jaune felt a bit sentimental hearing that, "Sorry to hear that."

to lighten the mood, He quickly change the subject, "Well anyway, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, and it rolls off the tongue – ladies love it."

Ruby was sceptic to that last part. "Do they?"

"Well uh...they will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that...never mind."

Ruby giggled, then before them was nothing but a short awkward silence, Until Ruby spoke up again. "I got this thing!" She pulled out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground, showing off it's glory.

Jaune looked at it, amazed at it's design. "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

Ruby turned it into it's sniper form, answering, "It's also a customisable high-impact sniper rifle."

Jaune looked at her, confused at what she said. "A-wha...?"

She'd cock her weapon, smiling at him, "It's also a gun."

Jaune understood. "Oh. Well either way that's so cool!"

Ruby took pride in hearing those words before asking, "So, what weapon have you got?"

Jaune suddenly felt a bit nervous, before showing his weapon. "Oh. I uh...have this." From his scabbard, he unsheathed an arming sword. "I got this sword."

Ruby looked at the sword in awe, "Ooooohh!"

"Yeah, and I've got this shield, too." He picked up the scabbard from his belt, transforming it into a shield onto the side of his left arm.

Ruby touched the shield questionably, asking the blonde, "So, what do they do?"

Jaune would fumble with the shield as it retracted off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it back on his belt. Jaune answered, "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just...put it away..."

"But...doesn't it weight the exact same amount?"

Jaune dejected. "Well uh...yeah, it does..."

Ruby giggled a bit. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo...I guess I did go a little overboard when designing my weapon."

Jaune was surprised at what she said. "Wait – you made that?!"

"Of course. All students at signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

Jaune felt a bit embarrassed, before replying, "Well not exactly. It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Huh, sounds more like a family heirloom to me." She'd laugh, whilst Jaune rubbed the back of his head. Ruby continued, "Well I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the good old classics these days."

Jaune looked at the sheathed sword. "yeah, the classics..."

Ruby moved on again with him, "So why did you help me out back there? In the courtyard?"

He replied, "Well, why not? My mom always says, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

Ruby though of that quote, rather interested in what it meant. Jaune felt like a friend, after all here they were, discussing weapons and all. So he was good in her book. She looked around where they were, confused at where they were. So she asked, "Wait, where are we going?"

Jaune turned to her, confused himself. "Oh, I don't know. I was following you." They looked at each other, feeling embarrassed. "Uh, heh, you think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court or some kind of recognisable landmark?" They stayed quiet a bit, awkwardly. "Is uh...is that a 'no'?"

Ruby laughed, replying, "That's a 'no'."

Ruby and Jaune spent the time to find their way to where they were supposed to go, finally getting to a map and info kiosk that gave them the info that they needed, heading towards where the auditorium is.

True this day wasn't going so well, but either way Ruby had done exactly what Yang said. Make some friends.

End.

**Author's notes:**

**Apologies for the long wait. It's been a hectic week. That and the work I've had to do at college. Can't wait to get ahead with these chapters either way. **

**Hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter.**


	4. Volume 1, Chapter 3 - Shining Beacon 2

RWBY: Retold

_Volume 1, Chapter 3_

**The Shining Beacon, Part 2**

**A/N. Hey guys. So yay, finally, chapter 3 is out after so long. I had one hell of a hiatus from this story, but I'll be sure to be working on this for a while now. The reason for why I went on a hiatus for this was for my own personal reasons that I will not be writing about, else I want to start controversy or something. But that doesn't matter. What does matter, is that I want to be sure to give this story my all. Also I removed the updates, since I believed them to be unneeded, so sorry for anyone's reviews that got deleted. Anyways, you've waited long enough, so here it is. Enjoy. **

"We've finally made it. The auditorium!"

"I told you we were looking at the map wrong Jaune!"

Finally knowing where they were going after a while, Ruby and Jaune were making their way, or more so sprinting, to beacon academy's auditorium. After they found the map for Beacon, they followed it for a bit, until they realised they were going the wrong way, since Jaune had been holding it the wrong way the entire time. But that didn't matter right now, cause they had finally made their way there.

When they got into the auditorium, they took a moment to catch their breath, after their long run to get there without being late on the first day.

"Hah...we di-*wheeze*...did it", Jaune managed to say through deep breaths and panting, bent down and holding his chest. "We finally...*pant*..made it, right Ruby? Ruby?" He turned to see Ruby, unlike him who was catching his breath, looking amazed and excited, her eyes sparkling with joy. Inside she could finally see the auditorium itself, and it was huge! There were many students here, a lot in fact, assumedly the same year as her and Jaune was, all gathered together, chatting amongst each other. There was a stage in front of them all, probably where Ozpin would be at as well, but that wasn't important. What was important was the amount students with semblances, unique appearances...and awesome weapons! Weapons for her to glaze and drool about by just staring at them.

The sound of her sister's voice caught her attention, shaking her out of her trance. She looked over to see Yang, calling her over and waving her hand over to her.

"C'mon Rubes! Over here! There's a spot **just** for you!"

Finally, someone she was happy to see again. Well, Jaune was an exception, but still, it was her sister after all. Even though she was sometimes embarrassing, and messed with her at times, and left her to be blown up and shouted at...ok for that last one, she's becoming a meat salad.

She looked over to Jaune before she left, "Hey, I-I've gotta go! I'll see you later ok? Bye!" After her quick farewell, she dashed off at lightning speed to her blonde-haired sis, not giving the boy a chance to say anything to her.

"Hey wait!" Jaune sighed, slumping down a bit. "Ah great, where am I supposed to find a nice, quirky girl to talk to now?" He said to himself as he walked away, oblivious to a red ponytail-haired girl behind him, her hands on her hips and a look as if she was slightly annoyed at the blonde boy's comment.

Meanwhile, as Yang was standing there with her arms crossed, she waited for her sister as she skidded to a halt.

"Heya sis, how've you been?" Yang asked casually.

Her response was a light jab to the arm, her black and red-haired sister pouting, crossing her arms. "I've been completely horrible." She said, upset and a frown on her face.

The messy-haired bimbo lightly chucked. "First day was that bad, huh?" She asked.

"Bad? Bad!? I exploded on the spot!"

"Yikes, you already had a mental breakdown? Are you ok?"

"What? No! I mean I **literally** exploded so hard, that there's now a crater in front of the school! And there was fire, and I think some ice...?"

Yang smiled broadly to herself, just listening to the cute tantrum that Ruby was clearly having in front of her. "You're overreacting, aren't ya? It's ok, everyone's always nervous on their first day." She joked casually. Whilst Ruby was talking to Yang, she hadn't noticed that there was the white-haired girl from earlier, Weiss Schnee, just next to her.

"I'm being serious Yang!" Ruby ranted at her sister." I tripped over some rich girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me for it, and then I sneezed, and then I **exploded**, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, _really_ bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Hearing this, Weiss could have sworn she's heard that voice from earlier. Someone who was irritating and annoying. Someone that had no respect. Someone- "I hope I never see that posh jerk again!" What!? Posh jerk!? Who in their right nerves said that!? In annoyance, Weiss turned to her right to see the girl that she had shouted at from earlier. Her!

She cleared her throat to get the black and red-haired girl's attention. "What was that?" she asked, clearly in a bad mood. Ruby turned around to see the Schnee heiress, her eyes wide in horror. It's her again! She jumped in her older sister's arms in fear. "Oh god it's happening again!" She shouted in terror.

"You were lucky that we didn't get blown off the cliff after your clumsiness with that dust!" Weiss retorted at her, finger jabbing at the young huntress's direction.

Yang looked down at her sister. "Oh my god, you really did explode." She said, her face completely dead panned. She knew her sister was usually shy and awkward, never mind a bit clumsy at times. But the fact that what she said was true was somewhat unbelievable, yet humorous. Ruby wasn't a bad person after all, she was just hard to usually understand, especially when you got to know her and her sugar-filled self.

Ruby looked up to Yang. "It was an accident." she got down down from yang in an instant, looking at Weiss with innocence_,_"It was an accident I tell you!" Weiss held up a pamphlet, that was titled "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" in front of Ruby. Ruby looked at the pamphlet, confused at the white girl's action_._ "What's this?" She asked.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Whilst Weiss listed off the policies, going faster with each word, Ruby was clueless and horrified, and completely confused.

After Weiss had finished, Ruby took a moment to try and understand. But...she understood completely nothing that she said. At all. "Errrr...what" she asked.

The Heiress sighed in annoyance, pinching the bridge of her nose. She shoved the pamphlet into Ruby's hands. "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again."She walked off, leaving Ruby somewhat confused, yet a bit guilty. She hadn't meant to start off with this girl in such a bad way. After all, it was just that they had gotten off on the wrong foot, that's all. Right? Yang had noticed the guilty look on her sister, as if it was her fault. It wasn't Ruby's fault, that white-haired prune was just being a rich snob after all. But nonetheless, she could at least give her young sister some encouragement.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang asked her, thinking that maybe that's all she needed to do.

Ruby had successfully taken her words into consideration. True they were simple, but she was right. Maybe she just had to restart their relationship. After all they could be great friends if they did. It didn't have to be like this. putting the pamphlet away, she turned to her sister, giving her a determined smile_._ "Yeah. That's a great idea, sis!"

She quickly went over to where the Schnee had walked off. She already knew what to do; She would apologise to her. That would set things right. Then she could try and re-begin their introduction, giving a proper greeting. After that was completely unknown, but either way it was a few simple steps. Finally catching up to Weiss, she held out her hand as she cleared her throat, catching her attention as she turned to look at the red-hooded girl_._ "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby!" She greeter her. " I just want to apologise for what I did earlier, it was all my fault. But I think that we could, you know, start off this relationship between us anew. We could do things like hang out, go shopping for school supplies, talk about what we like, or-

Weiss interrupted her, sounding seemingly enthusiastic, with a bright smile on her face. "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" She exclaimed as she remarked about Jaube a few metres away, turning to her in confusion.

Ruby...did not expect this reaction. She expected something completely different, you know, like a scolding, or more shouting, or something a lot worse. But right now? She was pretty scary. Completely different to what she was like before. But on the other hand, maybe that was a good thing? Ruby took a moment to process, before asking her, "Er...really?"

Immediately, the white ponytail-haired girl's face turned to a blank glare, dead silence on her. "No" she said, blank and clearly. Now she was acting the way she usually does. So much for being friends after all...

Ruby walked her way back to Yang, disappointment on her face. Clear defeat.

"How did it go Rubes?" Yang asked.

Ruby looked at her, a glooming look on her face as she replied, "Failure. Complete, failure."

All of a sudden, the girls' attention was drawn to the stage. Professor Ozpin was readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him, as he was preparing for his speech. He cleared his throat, before speaking, "I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

Ruby stood there, an excited smile on her face, as she listens to his words_.__ "_But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." The students whispered among themselves, whilst he continued on. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As he finished, Ozpin left the stage, letting Glynda step up to talk to the students, as she gave her their next task, "You will all be gathering in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." As soon as she finished, the students began to make their way to the ballroom, whilst a few still stood there, including Yang and Ruby themselves.

Yang whistled to herself, somewhat surprised. "Well then, he seemed kind of... off. Right Ruby?" She turned around to see her sister, standing there,wide eyed shock and confusion on her face.

"What the hell was with that tone change!?" Ruby exclaimed. "I mean it went from inspiring to just completely sad and grim! And not the Beowolf kind!"

The blonde-haired girl merely just held Ruby's arm and dragged Ruby with her. "Let's just get over to the ballroom. C'mon sis." As she walked to where the ballroom was, her sis continued on rambling and whimpering as they left the auditorium, leaving Weiss and Jaune the last ones standing there.

Approaching Weiss from the side side of her, Jaune cleared his throat casually." Hey there uh, I'm a natural blond, you know." Weiss put her hand to her face in exasperation, walking away from him, leaving him to be the last one standing there. "Eh, so far so good."

It was already midnight, the broken moon of remnant gleaming over Beacon Academy. Ozpin was sitting at his desk in his observatory, drinking his cup of coffee whilst looking at his laptop's screen. He was reading a file of someone at the current moment, pondering to himself for a moment. He was quite busy this morning, considering he now had to set tasks for the teachers, such as teaching and hunting times. Whilst he was busy, Glynda came out of the elevator on the other side of his observatory, walking over to his desk. Ozpin looked around his laptop to see her.

"Ah, Glynda. Take a seat, wont you?" he calmly said, gesturing over to the empty seat opposite of him. The green-eyed woman took his offer, sitting down.

"So what is this about, Ozpin?" She asked. Before she got here, she was called over by Oscar to come to his office to talk about something of importance, but he didn't say why. Clearly though, she wanted to know why.

The headmaster took a sip of his coffee, before answeing her. I'm glad you asked. He put his cup down, moving the laptop aside to talk to her properly. "You see, I think this year's students are a little more...how do I say? Impressive than last year, to say the least" That was definitely somehting they could both agree on. This year was promising a fair amount of students that both him and Glynda have seen, in fact many that will become great huntsmen. Especially one of them in particular...

Glynda nodded in approval. "Of course. We have a Schnee here after all, and we know how they can be. And not to mention one of the finest, Pyrrha Nikos-"

Ozpin interrupted her immediately, "Oh, you mean them? I was meaning more of Ruby Rose."

She raised an eyebrow at him slightly."Her? You're still looking over her after that robbery?"

"She's someone of..." For a moment, Ozpin was quiet to himself. He had a good reason for why he was keeping an eye on her. It wasn't only the robbery, but because of many reasons. That, and after all, he still had a promise to keep. For **her**. "...importance, to say the least."

Glynda somewhat understood his reasons. Not wanting to press further questions, she changed the subject. "So what has this got to do with the students."

The grey-haired man got up from his chair, wandering over to the window with his cup of coffee. As he looked over the school, he thought to himself. Lately, there wasn't just the students and Ruby Rose that caught his attention, but many other events lately. The dust shop robbing. The Grimm activities. Faunus revolts. It was clear that Remnant was changing, either for the better, or for the worse.

He looked at Glynda, answering her question. "Lately, I've been thinking on what Augur said, about human enemies. Including Torchwich and his latest robbery, I was thinking that the students are in need of training against human enemies."

"Hold on a moment!" She exclaimed, holding her hand up to him to stop. "First off, the last person you should be listening to is Augur of all people, after what he did. And more importantly, should we really involve students with criminals?"

He sighed, turning himself fully to her. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but either way, they'll have to deal with criminals like our ginger-haired friends soon enough. After all, this world is changing, and we need to get these children prepared for when that happens." Even though this sounded crazy, she still knew in a way that he was right. Knowing how to fight Grimm was a task on itself. But other people with semblances like them? That was something else. He continued, "Which is why, I'm thinking that we need someone more...qualified for that task."

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, before she asked. "Well then, who are you thinking of hiring?" At this, Ozpin smirked at her, as he turned back to the window. At the moment, she didn't know what he was smirking about. That was until she just realised who he was talking about. Her eyes widened, jumping out of her chair immediately. "Y-You're not thinking of getting **him** are you!?"

Ozpin lightly chuckled, to himself, taking another drink from his coffee, as he said to her, "Yes I am indeed."

The students are splayed out in sleeping bags, all around the ballroom. Ruby was already in her pajamas. Ruby's pajamas consisted of a black tank top featuring a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest, and long white pants decorated with pink roses. She was also wearing a black sleeping mask decorated with triangular red eyes. Currently, she was writing in a journal, whilst Yang crashed next to her, similarly dressed. Her wear was more simple consisting of an orange tank top with her emblem on the front in red, and black boy shorts.

"Will ya look at this Rubes!" She exclaimed. "It's like a big slumber party!"

Ruby didn't bother to look up. "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." She joked to her older sister.

"I know **I** do!" She commented purring to herself as she watched several muscular, shirtless guys. That was what **she** thought was a great positive to her to say the least. To be able to see some of the ripped, sexy guys all around her just made her excited to say the least. And then there was Jaune...dressed in feetie pajamas. He waved at her, making her groan to herself before she returned her attention back to Ruby, still writing in her journal. "What's that?"

"I'm writing a letter to the gang back at Signal" Ruby stated, "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Before Ruby had moved to Beacon, she had a few friends that she had at least managed to make. But since she had to move over to Beacon Academy, that meant leaving them behind as well. The least she could do right now is to keep in contact with them.

"Aw, that's so **cuuuute**!" Yang cooed. In response, she was knocked back as a pillow was launched at her face by her little sister, flustered up by her comment.

"Shut up!" The black and red-haired girl exclaimed "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here. You know how awkward and shy I am..." her older sister didn't miss that part out. She knew how Ruby could be when she went to a new school, or even met someone new. She tended to feel uncomfortable and shy, not really talking to many people. But on the other hand, when Ozpin goes up to you and gives you a 'come to Beacon for free' card, who could even resist? In any case, this was a chance that anyone like Ruby would have taken, but it didn't mean losing friends was a good thing.

"What about Jaune?" the blonde questioned, "He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" She wasn't wrong after all. During the day, Ruby had still managed to make friends with the unattractiveness that is Jaune himself, though she still questioned how and why her young sister made friends with...well, him. But hey, if he made Ruby happy and comfortable, then that's a win to her.

Ruby lightly nodded, "Yeah, that's true." Though she still remembered Weiss. You know, the one person she managed to piss off this day without any trouble whatsoever. she turned on her back, deeply sighing. "But I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero..." She whistled the sound of a bomb falling, making the sound of an explosion with her hands.

Yang rolled her eyes, "There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" She was hit with another pillow into her face by the 15 year old. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"

As much as Ruby hated to agree, her sister was right in a way. There are tons more people that she hasn't met yet, tons of opportunities to talk to other people and hang out with them. She had to give it to her sister, she knew how to bring the positivity when needed. But that was her sister for you; a jokester, charismatic and positive. The two sisters noticed a candle being lit nearby. They turned to see a girl with black hair, leaning against a wall, reading her book.

"That girl..." Ruby said to herself out loud. She remembered who that girl was, with the same bow. It was the one from earlier who was there when she was being shouted at by the heiress. She may have only talked to her for a bit, but she was at least someone she'd rather talk to again more than that white-haired girl. Currently, She was wearing a black, long-sleeved, yukata-style shirt with white edging over a purple undershirt and a matching skirt. A black obi is wrapped around her waist and tied with a black and white string.

"You know her?" Yang asked, curiously.

"Not really" the red-hooded girl replied, "She saw what happened this morning and er...sorta helped me? Her name was Blake, I think?"

Yang got up, grabbing Ruby by her arm and lifting her up, a wide smile on her face, **"**Well then, congratulations. now you have another chance young contestant!"

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby shouted in a panic, before being rushed over by her older sister.

The raven-haired girl looked over her book, to see the 15 year old unsuccessfully struggling against her sister's grip, as she lead her sister over to Blake's spot before letting her go.

"Hel-looooo!" Yang sung her greetings, heartily, "I believe you two may know each other?" Blake glanced over to the black and red-haired girl, nervously standing there and waving her hand at her. Now that she saw her, she remembered who she was. Last the saw her, she was getting berated by the heiress, something about dust blowing up or such. Though she seemed to be more nervous to see her then what she was like earlier. Distraught.

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?" Blake asked her.

Ruby nervously cleared her throat, building up her courage before answering the bow-wearing girl, "Uh, y-yeah! My n-name's Ruby! But y-y-you can just call me Crater..." she smiled, completely embarrassed and a stuttering mess, "Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

Blake shrugged, looked back at her book, "Okay." she said.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked her sister, whispering to her.

"I don't know-Help me!" She whispered back to her sister, clearly nervous. She went back to her awkward smile, letting Yang jump straight back into the conversation. With the book-reading girl.

"So... You're name's Blake right?" Yang casually asked her.

Blake sighed, as she was distracted yet again by this blonde-haired girl. Though, she sort of wanted to know how she knew her name. "Yes. How did you know?" Blake asked her.

"Little Ruby here told me." She replied, pointing over to her nervous sister. Well, that answered how she knew her name. "Anyway, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

"Thanks." Blake replied, though slightly irritated by what seemed a compliment of her headwear.

"It goes great with your... pajamas!"

"Right.."

As Ruby laughed uncomfortably in the background, Yang continued to try and have a conversation with the book lover. "Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" Ruby and Yang stood there. "That I will continue to read." Ruby and Yang continued standing there. "As soon as you leave!"

Yang turned to her sister, a blank look on her face. "Yeah, this girl's a lost cause. Let's just-"

"What's it about?" Ruby asked the raven-haired girl.

Blake looked back at the girl. "Huh?"

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

For a moment, she shyly looked down at the book, before answering the curious black and red-haired girl, "Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Yang commented, sarcastically.

Ruby ignored Yang's comment, continuing to talk to Blake. "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Those were good times when she was little, when she got tucked up nice and comfortably into her bed, as her older sister read her her favourite stories. How they got her excited and sleepy at the same time. How she would dream of being a hero like the ones in the stories.

Blake laughed a little, before asking, "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" That's not really what Ruby saw. She wasn't dumb, she knew the real world wasn't like the stories, she knew there were people like Torchwick, people who caused fear and terror, who were corrupt. Bit it didn't stop her from wanting to save others and be a hero.

She thought about her answer, before replying, "Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

"That's... very ambitious for a child." Blake's smile turned into a frown all of a sudden. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." For a moment, Blake was intrigued in what the red-hooded girl said. 'To make it better'. It wasn't really something inspiring or such, but it was simple. This girl wasn't here for her own gain, merely just because she wanted to make the world better. Types of people like that, were what Remnant needed more of, to say the least.

Blake lightly smiled back at her. "Well, maybe you're right."

Yang picked Ruby up from behind her, hugging her in the air with such enthusiasm. "Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!"

"Cut it out!" Ruby exclaimed, trying to kick out of her sister's grip. Soon, the forced sisterly bonding evolved into a cat fight between them. Blake laughed slightly at the two, finding them to be quite entertaining to say the least.

"Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-"

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!" As Ruby trapped Yang's leg, they turned around to see who had shouted at them. It was Weiss. Again. In her own pyjamas too, consisting of a faded blue nightgown with short sleeves and white trim and display the Schnee Crest on the upper-right chest, and also wearing her hair down.

"Oh, not you again!" Both Weiss and Yang exclaimed after seeing each other, causing the sisters to jump back from the heiress, letting go of each other.

"Shh! Guys, she's right!" Ruby somewhat agreed, "People are trying to sleep! We should-"

"Oh, now you're on my side!" Weiss asked, annoyed.

Ruby jumped back from the white-haired girl, waving her hands in a panic, stuttering. "Hey! I-I was just a-agreeing with you!"

"Well I don't need **you **to agree with me!"

"What's your problem with my sister?" Yang asked, annoyed by the heiress. "She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!"

Blake rolled her eyes, as she watched the fight in front of her continue on. She simply closed her book, as she reached over to grab her candle, and blew it out for the night, letting the three solve their issue. Hopefully, they will have solved it before a teacher came over to stop the rambling.

**End chapter 3**

**A/N So I want to talk about why most of this is similar, and hardly has any changes. Well it's simple; not a lot of it needs changing, or I just can't think of anything to change without ruining it. But if you think that this is just going to be copy and paste with added stuff, don't. Cause trust me, once chapter 4 comes out, you'll hopefully be seeing the beginning of some major changes to the story. Nonetheless, I thank the people reading this for being patient since my absense from this story. Hopefully the next chapter will come much sooner.**


End file.
